MediaWiki talk:Monaco-sidebar
I request you all to leave the CPW link on the sidebar, even though the CPW has removed our link. Just because they cheated us on their deal doesn't mean we must remove it in revenge. Keep the link we promised to give. Let's be the better person. Letting the ballot rule all is as bad as one man ruling. No longer am I the dictator, the ballot is now the dictator. No man can just lay it down, it must be put through a vote that clogs the effiency of the site. What if every single law in Congress went to referendum, and the Masses had to vote for EVERYTHING? We'd be voting every few days! Sometimes, the "equal" leaders need to think for themselves and enact codings good for the site and its allies. The CPW is true communism: let the people decide and equally distribute everything. Equal power, equal representation, rule by workers (users), equal vote, and equal glory. Their decision is currently clogged in the holy, sacrasanct democracy that Tigernose so loves. After all, everyone, be it dictators, party bosses, sysops, users, toadies, IP Addresses, vandals, bureaucrats, and guests, EVERYONE IS EQUAL! To each according to his contribution do the powers get distributed, but those with the powers must wait on their fellow comrades to vote for everything! Those slaves to the ballot, they can't just pass something for themselves! Oh no, everyone must have their say! Let's wait a few days, they'll decide. This is why America's founding fathers loved democracy, but despised direct democracy. It takes too long and clogs time. Sometiems, the leaders need to choose for themselves at the country's instance. ---- Imagine if the USA had a CPW government: :Secret Service: "Sir, a bunch of terrorists just blew up the Pentagon!" :Bush: "Quick, write a ballot. We must decide whether to fight back! TO THE POLLS!" BALLOT: Should the USA fight back against the terrorists who blew up the Pentagon? *[]Yes *[]No Nine or ten days later... :Secret Service: Sir, the Masses want war! :Bush: Excellent! Now, how many troops should we send? TO THE POLLS! BALLOT: How many soldiers should be sent overseas to stop the growing terrorist threat? *[] 0 (no war!) *[] 10,000 *[] 40,000 *[] 100,000 *[] 1,000,000 *[] Use Conscription! *[] OTHER: ___________ -† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is why the USA has a very effective government. Darktonian troops are attacking? To heck with the ballot, send out the troops and OWN their faces! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Humorous take one the matter Admin 1: Lets make a new policy! Admin 2: Lets rewrite the main page! Admin 3: Lets legalize porn! Admin 4: Let's promote my best friend to b-crat because I want to! User: Guys, shouldn't the community have an opinion in those things? Admins 1, 2, 3 and 4: COMMUNIST!!! :Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 21:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You're taking it to the extreme. It doesn't take a community-wide vote, it takes a simple discussion on the IRC or Shout Box. Several users talk, policy passed, bam! Insta-link. Works here. If anyone objects later, you can modify or scrap the beta policy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Admin 1: ZOMG USERS ARE POURING IN POLICIES BY THE SECOND :User: You know, all you have to do is press the rollback button and state a reason.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 21:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Which will lead to... Edit Wars Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 21:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Admin 1: ZOMG EDIT WARZ IS ERUPTING :Helpful User: Halt the war and talk it out. If you can't reach a conclusion, take it to teh polls. It minimizes time. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey DP: I didn't say total rule of admins. We know when to vote and when to not. The fate of Khanzem was on the vote, as was the Governance, but other things, like Darktan or Ocapus, were just written. Challenged, but written without vote. There's a balence. The real-world USA found a balence, we THINK we found ours, and you make everything require a vote. Is total direct democracy your balence? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 22:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, Explorer, if the war is bad enough, an Admnistrator can hijack the article and change it to fit the COC, protect it, and THEN take it to the polls for a rewrite. That way, the article stays up and stays clean until a vote, if any, can settle a final draft. Admin powers with a check and balence of the users. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 22:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That forum It's not 'ficial, and pretty mehtastic. Remove link to it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 00:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Can you please add Fudd to the sidebar? He is a VHQA and a past FAOTW. --Error 404: Signature not found 20:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC)